


Posture is Important

by InuShiek



Series: Equus [4]
Category: MTMTE - Fandom, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Master/Pet, NSFW, Pony Play, Riding Crops, Slash, bottom!Megatron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rung and Megatron have been experimenting with one another for a while now, and tonight is just another new kink to explore.... Megatron never knew he'd be into such things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posture is Important

**Author's Note:**

> "I suck at summaries" anyone? huh? huh????
> 
> yeah ok I'll just....be over here.

In every social situation he’s seen the therapist in, Rung has always been quiet, easy going, and almost meek. So, when they’d begun their relationship, Megatron had expected to be the dominant one.

Behind closed doors, Rung was surprisingly dominant, much to his happy surprise.

And _kinky_.

Not that they’d jumped into that aspect of interfacing with one another right away, of course. They’d started out slowly, fully discussing everything beforehand. They’d worked their way from very standard activities to the therapist ordering Megatron to keep his hands on the wall above the berth, and all the way to the former warlord being tied down so thoroughly that he could hardly squirm while Rung wielded a crop and-

“Megatron,” Rung interrupts the mech’s thoughts with a slap to the aft to make sure he’s got his full attention. “On your knees.”

Today, Megatron’s role is to pretend that they hadn’t spent the past several cycles discussing this scene and act as if this is his first time considering such activites. Well, that, and be obedient.

The first thing Rung had done was bind Megatron’s arms so they’re crossed behind his back, so he does as ordered as gracefully as he can manage. The small orange mech disappears for a moment, but returns with two items in his servos. One is easily recognizable as a collar. The other…

Rung deftly locks the collar around Megatron’s neck, admiring how the bright red material stands out against the dark gray cabling, but yet matches the mech’s accents so well. He doesn’t allow himself to smirk at Megatron’s obvious confusion as he stares at the other item. Rung works to untangle the jumble of straps. “Now then,” he begins once he’s got it sorted, and he can tell that Megatron still hasn’t worked out exactly what it is yet. Not that he can blame the gray mech, of course. It doesn’t look like much of anything until you get it on. “You are going to be my pony for the evening. You will follow my instructions and obey any queues I give you once I’ve taught them to you. You will not attempt to speak around your bit. You may comm me if you truly object to something, at which point we will move to something else or stop completely depending on how you feel, but I will meet physical resistance with the crop. If you understand and consent, open your mouth for the bit.”

Megatron blinks as Rung holds out the rubber bit of what he quickly realizes is a bridle. He never knew that the therapist had this side to him, and he has to admit that he doesn’t know much of anything about this sort of play. Still, Rung has never led him astray and they’d discussed Megatron’s limits long ago. Decision made, Megatron opens his mouth and leans forward for the orange mech.

“Good,” Rung fairly purrs, pressing the bit into Megatron’s mouth. The large bot bites down on it without prompting, and Rung quickly has the bridle adjusted and secured around Megatron’s helm. He reaches for a box he’d sat nearby earlier when he thought he might have the chance to use it. First, he reaches in and retrieves a relatively stiff silicone brush. Without a word, Rung gently presses the bristles against Megatron’s plating and begins rubbing small circles.

Surprised, Megatron looks down at what the therapist is doing. He’d expected this to become raunchy quickly. Instead, Rung methodically rubs the brush against his plating, sweeping over the entire area. Megatron eventually relaxes with the attention, and he winds up sitting on his heels.

Smiling, Rung is pleased when the former warlord begins to unwind. He steps around to work his way across Megatron’s back plating and down his arms, and the gray mech’s engine rumbles quietly. Finished with that brush, Rung exchanges it for a much softer one. Working in the same pattern, he steadily runs it along Megatron’s plating.

“Such a good, patient little pony,” he praises as he replaces the brush back into the box.

 _Little_? Megatron huffs, but he knows better than to try to say anything. Besides, Rung has managed to set his plating tingling while simultaneously lulling his processors into a quieter level of functioning. He can let the “little” comment slide. This time.

“Up,” Rung commands.

Megatron realizes that the mech had retrieved the crop during the brief moment he’d been distracted, and he cycles his vents as he remembers just what Rung can do with it. His hesitation earns him a tug on his reins, and he’s surprised that such little force has a profound effect on him.

“Just what shall I do with you, hmm?” Rung muses aloud as he begins to walk forward. Megatron doesn’t immediately follow, but Rung’s firm grip on his reigns gives him little choice in the matter. When he begins walking, the tension on the reins disappears, so he stops.

“Ah ah ah,” Rung scolds, applying pressure to the reins once more as he moves forward. Megatron starts forward, and Rung eases up once more. This time, however, he quickly reaches back and delivers a smart smack to his pony’s thigh when he sees Megatron thinking of stopping again. “Stay with me,” he orders. Megatron should follow Rung’s every move just behind and to the right of the therapist. When he walks, Megatron should walk. When he turns, so should the pony.

Megatron grunts and he quickly catches up to Rung and follows him as he makes a lap around the room.

“ _Good_ ,” Rung praises, reaching over to run his servo across his pony’s abdominal plating. They continue making laps of the room in both directions, and eventually Rung decides it’s time to correct Megatron’s posture. Now, when Megatron takes a step forward, Rung gently presses the crop against the back of a silver thigh, encouraging it to move further upward.

Misinterpreting the signal, Megatron simply takes a larger step. This has him move ahead of Rung, and a tug on the reins pulls him back into line. He chews at the bit, looking curiously down at Rung. What had he meant?

“Close. Try again,” Rung murmurs, once more applying the crop to the back of a thigh as his pony steps forward.

This time, Megatron hesitates with his leg in midair, and he decides on lifting it higher than he normally would to take a stride.

“Good!” Rung exclaims, immediately rubbing Megatron’s frame in praise. “Very good! Such a smart little pony!”

Megatron barely registers being called “little” this time. He’s actually too focused on how…. _good_ it feels to do this. It’s not necessarily a physical pleasure (though it certainly could be with just a scant few alterations), but Rung’s genuine enthusiasm, pride, and praise have his spark thrumming contentedly in his chest.

Rung guides Megatron into motion again.

Honestly, Megatron briefly considers refusing to lift his knees high just so Rung can punish him, but he’d rather keep that happy smile on Rung’s faceplates.

Besides, he’s pretty sure that they’ll be doing this “pony play” game again….. Hopefully soon….. And maybe with some mass displacement?

Rumbling at the prospect, Megatron lifts his knees high as he continues to follow Rung around the room.

“ _Good_ ,” Rung coos, but now he must move on. He reaches up to press the crop under his pony’s chin. Helms should be held high, after all.


End file.
